


If I Just Save You Then You Could Save Me Too

by JagkDoesItBetter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts, Therapy, coma jack, just sad as fuck pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how they met, came together, and fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Save You Then You Could Save Me Too

Alex POV

I walk into the lobby of the hospital with my head down. “Hi Alex,” several nurses said. I nod in response. It’s sad I’ve been here enough for them to know my name, but I have to be here for him. He needs me. 

I make my way up the familiar path up to his room. When I get there I knock before going in. “Hi Jack how are you,” I say with a forced smile. He doesn’t respond like always. I walk over to the chair beside his bed, my chair, and sit down. “How have you been? I’ve been okay. I’ve been keeping up with therapy like I promised, I’ve cut down on my drinking and cutting, and I’ve even stopped sleeping with random people all together. All for you Jay. Too bad you can’t be here with me to see it. I hate that so much. You’ve become my world Jay. It’s so hard not to have you by my side now.” I sigh. 

“Remember when we first met? I hated you so much,” I laugh, “It’s kind of funny considering how much I love you now. If only you could hear me say that. The nurses and doctors say you can, but I don’t believe them. You would have given me some sign if you could by this point. Jack I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. It was so much easier to do this with you by my side. If, when, you die I won’t be able to go on. You know that right? If I save you could you save me too?” 

Tears fill my eyes. I grab his hand and squeeze. “Jack, Jay, if you can hear me give me some sign okay?” Nothing happens. “I’m going to sound so selfish, but you can’t leave me yet. I need you. I know I’ve been saying this for months now, but it’s the truest thing I’ve said in a long time. I was a wreck before you. I need you to keep from going back to that. You remember what I was like right? I mean just the first time we met I was bloody awful, but you wouldn’t give up on me. You kept following me around and made me get help remember?” I close my eyes lost in the memories. “Remember Jay.” I feel a slight squeeze on my hand. I smile and begin to tell the story of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I shouldn't start another story, but I'm just not feeling Meet My Dedication, Inspiration right now. I've been having major writers block with it. I just saw this saved on my computer, and I just knew I'd be able to write it at a decent speed. Well I hope you all like it!


End file.
